<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Days by rosy_mocha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184334">Sick Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_mocha/pseuds/rosy_mocha'>rosy_mocha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charles helps him, First time writing, Fluff, HENRLESSSSSSSSS, Henry is sick, M/M, Special Brovert Ops, am i doing this right, henrles, how do tags work help, i cant write fanfic for the life of me, more like special gayvert ops, this fic is pretty gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_mocha/pseuds/rosy_mocha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is sick.<br/>Charles wants to help take care of him!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin &amp; Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write some henrles fanfic, but uhh this is pretty trash since it's my first time writing. I hope you enjoy anyway?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry was sick.<br/>
The one who broke into a bank, escaped prison, stole a diamond, infiltrated an airship, fled a complex, and well… lots more, and a simple cold was going to stop him from whatever crazy adventure he was going to have today.<br/>
He probably wouldn’t have let a cold stop him if it wasn’t for… me! Charles!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Charles… I’m fine.” Henry’s raspy voice spoke out </p>
<p>“No no! Henry, you’re sick. I need you to rest!”</p>
<p>I watch as Henry desperately wants to get out of bed and probably dream of robbing a bank. (He’s lucky that he gets all these pardons…)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Henry please, I need you to rest! I already called the General about you, we don’t have to go on any mission today.” after I said that I see Henry laying back in bed defeated.</p>
<p>Hmm… Maybe I can try and make him feel better? He clearly isn’t taking his medicine (Who knew that Henry was such a picky eater…) </p>
<p>Ah! Maybe I can cook something for him!<br/>
Now.. I wouldn’t call myself a professional BUT! Considering the fact that Henry can’t cook at all, since those times when he almost burned down the whole house, I think I can handle it!<br/>
After all, I almost burned down the kitchen.. 1,2,3… THREE TIMES! It’s much lower than Henry’s attempts. </p>
<p>Maybe I could just make him some soup, I mean who doesn’t like soup?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(uhh insert charles cooking here cause the author is too lazy)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SUCCESS!</p>
<p>Good job Charles! You didn’t burn down the kitchen this time! Well, time to serve!<br/>
As I walk down to Henry, I guess I kinda do like him… as in a bromance you know! </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Aaah! Charles what are you thinking!<br/>
He wouldn’t actually like you back…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, wait.<br/>
I haven’t even realized that I was standing in front of Henry’s room. Well…<br/>
I felt myself gulp as I went inside the room. </p>
<p>“Henry? I made something for you!” </p>
<p>I walk around to see Henry still laying in bed, then I see him look up at me.</p>
<p>“Oh..? Charles, you didn’t have to do that…”</p>
<p>“But I had too! I need to take care of you, y’know? Can’t have you feeling poopy.” .. God did I really just say that?</p>
<p>“.. Well, uh, thanks Charles.” He said while smiling at me.</p>
<p>As he blows off the hot steam, he takes a sip and-</p>
<p>“Wow.. Charles, this is really good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh.? Is it really?” I felt myself turning red as soon as he said that…</p>
<p>“Yeah, I mean it’s better than the crappy blocks of food the government gives us.” </p>
<p>I giggled a little, I mean the food they served wasn’t exactly… the best. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>An awkward silence filled the room and it felt like an eternity until Henry spoke up again.</p>
<p>“Hey... uh, y’know that I appreciated that you care for me…”</p>
<p>“Huh..?” Oh god, that caught me off guard, “O-oh! Uhm.. Anything for my bro! Haha…”</p>
<p>After I said that he just turned away from me, did.. I say something wrong?</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“Charles I-”<br/>
“...”<br/>
“Charles, I- uh… like you…”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah I like you too!”</p>
<p>“N-no, more than friends.”</p>
<p>“Best friends?”</p>
<p>“Charles I- … no, I-I REALLY like you, more than anything. D-did you know that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Henry… I…”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you felt the same way…” I felt a sigh of relief… I can’t believe I was this naive… I know now that it was obvious that he loved me back.<br/>
I always love how we are always together, always spending time with each other… I didn’t mind whenever I heard his voice during missions, I didn’t mind when he caused trouble, I was lovestruck.</p>
<p>“Heh… maybe we can take more sick days off…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HENRLES WAAAAAAAAAH</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>